Allison's Apartment
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: House asking Allison back to work


Cameron sat in her apartment, silently cursing herself. She was so unbelievably stupid it was embarrassing. Two weeks had gone by since she asked House if he liked her. Two weeks of awkward moments when he walked into a room, of uncomfortable clenching of her stomach muscles when she saw him, she quit. Why did she have to open her big mouth? What did it matter if he liked her or not, why should it?

"Because I like him" she muttered to herself. She was paying the price. She quit her job before he could fire her. She couldn't handle that. Not a rejection like that. It was one thing to say he didn't like her, he didn't like anyone, but to know he didn't need her, well that was just too much.

She knew Cuddy made it clear, one had to go. His blue eyes showed that he agonized of the decision, more than anyone thought he would. He wouldn't get rid of Foreman. He was the strongest of them all. He challenged House, pushed him to prove his theories. Chase was the golden boy and had been there the longest. His father was also rich and a world renowned doctor. Leaving Cameron.

She never stood up for herself, always caved into what other people wanted her to do. She seemed the most expendable, and he knew she had feelings for him. It was written in her face before that fateful conversation in the hallway. That just proved it.

So now she sat in her apartment, jobless, hopeless and alone. She let emotions rule her, didn't she learn her lesson once before with her marriage? Only someone like her, the bleeding heart she was, would marry a dying man. They both knew it.

What was it about Allison that made her attracted to sick or broken men? Compassion, pity, an overwhelming need to help? Maybe she was the broken one?

There was a knock at her door. She decided to ignore it. Staring into the fireplace pretending it was House at her door, begging her to come back, or perhaps kiss her. Again the knock. Sighing she got up and opened the door.

She tried to mask her gasp, but failed miserably. Her heart started to pound and her palms grew itchy. House was there, looking better than he had the right to. She could see his Vette outside, parked in her driveway. She liked the looks of that.

"What can I do for you Dr. House?" she asked him

"Are you going to invite me in or do I have to stand here like the delivery man waiting for his change?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, come in" she said. He scowled at her and stepped into her home. Her apartment was purely Cameron It smelled like her and a sense of longing hit him out of nowhere. It was clean, neat and feminine.

His mind drifted back to "their date, except without the date part." He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed himself like that. Laughing and talking to someone, just being with someone. Shanking himself, he got right to the point.

"I don't want you to quit Cameron, I'm not accepting your resignation" he told her.

She stood there stunned for a moment, "You had to let someone go, I just helped you along. I went"

"I'm not letting anyone go" He was standing there, leaning on his cane, his mind made up.

"You have to, Cuddy told you too. Vogler made her"

"Oh screw Vogler, I don't give a crap about him. What is important are the people we treat and I feel that they will suffer if you are not there"

"What about you House? Would you suffer?" He gave her his steady stare. "No, forget it. I'm not coming back"

"What do you want me to say Allison? That I'm attracted to you? I believe that we have already discussed this before, remember my reason for hiring you," he said, dry popping another Vicodin and sitting down on the back of her sofa.

"Yes I remember" she snapped at him her eyes flashing. He could see she was hurt. House maybe a bastard, but he wasn't heartless. He didn't want to hurt her, but nothing good could come out of this. Sighing, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he tried to think.

"I'm your boss Cameron."

"Forget about work, forget you're my boss, how do_ you_ feel?" She asked him

"It doesn't matter how I feel,"

"Yes it does," she said, taking a step toward him. His eyes were still closed, he looked so intense, so stressed, she wanted to soothe him. Take away the pain and worries. She touched his face cupping the side and running her thumb on his lower lip. She relished the feel of his scruff against her fingertips. He snapped his head down, opened his eyes and looked at her. He reached up to grab her hand to pull it away but something in her eyes stopped him. Instead he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss in the center of her palm. It was her time to close her eyes and sigh.

He quickly released her hand, dropping it like it burned him. He stood up and tried to walk past her, out the door. She wouldn't let him go. He took a step to the right, she followed. He stepped to the left, she blocked him again. He sighed.

"Would you please let me pass?" He asked, almost begging her.

"No." she told him simply. She reached out again, this time touching his chest, feeling his heartbeat, it was faster than it should be. "Greg..."she trailed off, not knowing what to say, how to express to him what she was feeling. She wanted him so desperately, her body crying out to his. Her breathing became erratic, her heart was pounding and she felt dizzy. Just from touching him, being near him.

He reached up and grabbed her wrist, feeling her pulse race. He just looked at her with those eyes, his steady non wavering stare taking in the lines of her face. _God she is beautiful_, he thought to himself. Slowly, he begins to pull her to him. She wasn't sure of the movement at first, until she had to take a step and her body was brushing up against his. Her breath caught as she looked up into his eyes, lost in them.

He still had her by the wrist and he reached up with his other hand to touch her face. His cane forgotten, silently fell to the carpeted floor. He paused only a breath away from her lips, unsure of what to do. He knew it was wrong, he knew he should leave, walk away and never look back, but still he stood there, inhaling her sent, letting in envelop him.

For a moment he wished he had something to offer her. A life together, she deserved that, she had a good heart, he didn't want to be the cause of her pain. He knew better, there was nothing but loneliness and pain.

Pushing all thoughts aside, he leaned in and kissed her lightly, getting a feel for the waters. It had been a while, he was rusty. She responded quickly, wrapping her arm around him, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together. He deepened the kiss, he could feel himself growing hard, aching for release. She moaned, letting go of her wrist, he pushed his hand into her thick brown hair, grasping it in his hands. If it hurt, she didn't let on and he needed it for an anchor, to keep him grounded.

_What are you doing?_ His mind screamed. _Leave now, before it's too late. _He tried to pull away, she wouldn't let him. "Allison, we can't do this,"

"Yes we can. We are adults, we can do what we want." she whispered, her voice husky with passion. Still he struggled, she grabbed him by the hair and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him with all the passion and pent up energy she felt, sending him reeling. Suddenly his hands were all over her, touching, squeezing.

He had magnificent hands, strong, lean, beautiful. She had spent many lonely nights wondering what they would feel like on her body. She wasn't about to let him walk out that door. Pulling away slightly, she unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, letting it fall to the floor beside his cane.

She saw he was starting to sway slightly so she scooped down, picked up his cane and handed it to him. Taking the other hand she led him into her bedroom, sitting him down on the edge of the bed. She stepped in between his legs and began to remove his tee shirt. She loved the feel of his skin under her fingertips. He was warm and surprisingly soft. He had a fine peppering of hair on his chest that was manly and sexy.

House's fingers crept up underneath her shirt, feeling her flat stomach. He could feel the muscles clench under in hands as he pulled her shirt off. She was now standing in front of him, inches away, her scent overwhelmed him, the sight of her made him throb. A few times over the last six months he let himself wonder what it would be like to have her. This was much better than he imagined.

She was scarcely breathing, waiting for him to touch her. Her breasts were beckoning him, her nipples hard and teasing him. When his lips closed around a taunt peak, she gasped and ran her hands into his hair, pulling him closer. He suckled for a while then switched breasts, driving her crazy. She moaned when he pulled the warmth of his mouth away.

"Stand up," she whispered to him. He did as she said. She started to unbuckle his belt as she placed little nips with her teeth on his collarbone and then nipples. She slid his jeans down, over his throbbing erection, taking his boxers with them. Sitting back on the bed, he helped her remove the last of them. She reached out and touched him, grasping his large, thick, shaft in her hands the weight of it sent a shiver down her spine.

He sat and watched her, always watching. Her thumb swirled around a bead of moisture that collected at the top, bringing it to her mouth. He moaned, she smiled. She was enjoying the change in roles for once, she was in control. She got down on her knees and closed her mouth around him. House hissed out a breath as he grabbed handfuls of hair. "Oh God Allison, what are you doing to me?" he moaned. After a few minutes, he pulled her away, trying to catch his breath.

His eyes were deeper blue and laced with passion. He pulled down her pajama bottoms and her panties. He kissed her flat stomach and ran a hand over her moist heat. He inserted a finger, watching her reaction. She gasped and started to tremble. "Greg," his name, almost a plea. This sealed their fate. He laid down on the bed, pulling her with him. Straddled over him, inches away from his shaft. She kissed him once more, grabbing his hands and pinned them above his head as she slid down the length of him slowly. She sighed, he cursed and brought his hips up to meet hers more firmly.

She slowly began to ride him, nipping with her teeth, tasting with her tongue. House worked his hands free of hers. She was too weak with passion to hold on. Cupping her breast, bring it to his mouth, bitting gently with his teeth. She cried out, arching her back to give him better access as she continued to ride him. Their pace increased as they strained to reach the final goal, the point when your mind is empty, all you can do is feel.

Grasping her hips in his large hands and he bucked up his hips, trusting into each other. She could feel him lengthen more, he could feel her tighten, they were ready. With one final thrust, they were sent spiraling out of control. His fingers bit into the tender flesh of her hips as she clawed onto his arms trying not to fall off the Earth.

Slowly the drifted back down and she felt self conscious lying naked on top of him. She kissed his cheek, relishing the feel of his scruff scraping her face and got up. Turning her back, she quickly began to dress.

"It's a little late for modesty Allison." he said, amused at her reaction.

"It's never too late for dignity." she sighed. When she turned around, he had his pants back on and was holding his shirt looking at her. She wavered under his scrutiny. She felt herself blush. Clearing her throat she said, "Did I hurt you?" He chuckled and smiled as he put his shirt back on.

"No Cameron, you didn't hurt me. I have a bum leg, not a bad heart."

"I meant your leg... I didn't think..." She trailed off. She was too easy to bait.

"I know what you meant. My leg always hurts, actually you made me forget it for a while." he told her as he picked up his other shirt and put it on. "So Cameron, I'll see you Monday" he told her as he made his way to the door.

"I'm not coming back Greg, especially after this." she said with a flutter of her hand.

"If you don't, I will sue you."

"For what?" She gasped out, shocked.

"Sexual harassment. First you approached me at work and when I refused, you quit, knowing it was a way to get me over here. Once here, you took advantage of an old, crippled, lonely man and made him do things he wouldn't normally do."

"You wouldn't!" she said. His only answer was a smirk as he walked away.

"See you Monday." he called over his shoulder.

"You're a bastard." she yelled at him. He laughed. She could actually see him laughing at her. She closed the door and smiled.


End file.
